Call of Duty
by LittleBooLost
Summary: I don't have a summary, just random fluff I started writing the other night. It was surprisingly hard. XD Read and review?


Sometimes I still find myself wondering if this all a dream, and I'm yet to wake up. It's really the only thing I'm afraid of – something that clutches at my heart at the throes of slipping into sleep. For a few seconds I'm terrified that I'll wake surrounded by empty bottles, with some vulgar, unnamed man by my side. But the terror dissipates as I feel her slender arm winding round my waist, pulling me in closer to her body, answering the Call of Duty as she always has.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

The arguing had been going on for almost twenty minutes, reverberating through the not-so-thin walls of the Boston-Mulgrew household. Both Nikki and Christine were in desperate need of a lie-in; the stresses of teaching and bringing up two teenagers was taking its toll on the pair.

However, it seemed unlikely that extra time in the abyss of sleep was going to occur. Irritation took over Nikki completely, and squirming from Christine's lax grasp, she stormed downstairs. Despite the fact that her army days were long into the past, authority and her no-nonsense attitude were still ever present in her personality.

Within seconds of her bursting into the lounge, a silence descended on the household. Still upstairs, Christine didn't even have to strain to hear Nikki unplugging the xBox from the TV. Kicking the covers off, the blonde woman sat up. Nikki's footsteps were clearly audible on the stairs as she ascended them, and she entered the bedroom again with a surprisingly calm demeanour.

Tucking her blonde locks behind her ear, Christine grinned at her wife. 'Are they arguing about Call of Duty again?' Nikki laughed quietly, shaking her head as she knelt on the floor by the electrical output. 'Not anymore, clearly!' She stood up, tossing the controllers onto the foot of the bed. Christine absentmindedly reached for one, tapping it against the mattress as she gazed at the brunette. 'What are they doing now, then?' Nikki smirked mischievously. 'Our marking. So we can have some time to ourselves.' On a childish whim, she leapt onto the bed, landing dangerously close to Christine's leg. The impact caused the xBox controllers to bounce haphazardly across the mattress.

Christine shook her head, amused by her wife's immature antics. 'Nikki, you know they can't do our marking. It's technically illegal…' Her words were cut off as the brunette wriggled beneath the covers and pressed her soft lips firmly against Christine's. 'Ssh.' The word was barely audible. 'They're intelligent kids, they can manage it Chrissy. Besides, it's a good life skill to have.'

The blonde woman pulled away and regarded her wife with a raised eyebrow. 'Really? Neither of them aspire to being a teacher. In what other career are they going to use marking?' Nikki scrutinised Christine, eyes narrowed slightly. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, completely lost for words.

After a few attempts at coming up with a plausible argument she gave up, throwing herself back onto the bed with her arms folded across her chest. Persuasion had never been one of Nikki's strong suits, but – annoyingly - it was something Christine excelled in. The blonde woman's expertise in persuasive writing lessons had caused jealous tension between the pair upon meeting.

Christine sighed in irritation as Nikki turned her back. Now she'd have to grovel in order to get the younger woman to face her. Silently cursing her wife's stubborn personality, Christine began to feebly tug at Nikki's arms. After a few moments of trying to get the brunette's hands free from under her arms, she gave in and instead wrapped her arms around Nikki's waist.

'Come here. Be my little spoon.' Christine snuggled insistently into her wife's warm body.

'I don't wanna.' Despite not being able to see Nikki's face, Christine intuitively knew that she was pouting.

'Too bad. You have to.'

'What? Erm, no, I don't.' The brunette grabbed Christine's wrists and pushed them away with ease, before shuffling back over to her side of the bed.

Unlike Nikki, Christine's body wasn't constricted by the duvet, and she quickly rose onto her knees. Momentarily regaining her equilibrium, the older woman dived across the bed. Nikki cried out in shock as Christine pounced on her.

'Agh! Get off me!' The brunette attempted to free herself from the heavy duvet and the weight of her wife.

Giggling, Christine relented. Rolling off the other woman, she joined her under the duvet. As the dead weight on her back lifted, Nikki shifted to look at her wife, frowning slightly.

'Christine.' Her voice was hard and angry.

'Nicole.' The blonde woman mimicked her tone playfully, eyes shining with mirth.

'You could have killed me, you know. And don't call me Nicole.' A smirk tugged at the corners of Nikki's lips.

'What makes you think I wasn't trying to? You know, that new maths teacher is pretty gorgeous….'

Gasping in false shock, Nikki reached over and stole Christine's pillow, before thumping her on the head with it. 'You won't be able to see her by the time I've finished with you – your eyes will be all busted up!' She punctuated the last three words with three whacks of the pillow.

Christine covered her face with her hands, a feeble attempt at self-defence. 'Hah! Well, _Nicole, _then I'd have to phone the Captain of your old army regiment and see if he can teach you a bit of self-control and discipline!' She ripped the pillow from Nikki's hands and tossed it across the room.

Nikki laughed, eyebrows raised. 'Why can't you do that? I thought teachers were supposed to be able to instil discipline in people – well, good teachers anyway…'

Christine poked her tongue out in response. 'If you say that again, little miss, I might have to!'

'Always one to rise to a challenge, me. I thought good teachers were supposed to be able to instil discipline in people. Not you.' She grinned happily, trying to swallow the giggles building up in her throat.

Christine smirked. 'Looks like I'm going to have to prove my discipline skills then, aren't I, Miss Boston?'

'If you can manage my- _nooooooo!' _Nikki's words were cut off with a squeal of laughter as Christine slipped her cold hands under her shirt and began to tickle her bare midriff.

Giggling helplessly, she attempted to roll free of the onslaught, and ended up balancing precariously on the edge of the bed. At that point, Christine moved her hands and tugged Nikki back to safety. The brunette snuggled in closely to her wife, taking her hand and carefully interlocking their fingers.

'So…' The sound of the blonde woman's voice made her look up.

'So, what?'

'Have I proved myself to you?'

Nikki scoffed quietly, and tightened the grasp of her hand on Christine's.

'You proved yourself to me over a year ago, idiot. That's why we're married, have two beautiful kids and why alcohol doesn't have any hold over you anymore. I can't tell you how proud I am of you.'

Blinking back the tears ebbing at her eyes, Christine shook her head.

'I think that might just be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.'

'Yeah?' Nikki grinned and yanked her hands away. 'Well, don't get too used to it – I need to get my own back on you for tickling me and insistently calling me Nicole,' She sat up and reached for the xBox controllers, dropping one by Christine's side. 'Prepare to have your ass kicked in Call of Duty!'

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR


End file.
